Ketika Mereka Bertemu
by darkestlake
Summary: Kyungsoo yang menyambut Jongin setelah dua tahun perpisahan mereka. A simple (and almost pwp) kaisoo fanfic! Republish!


Kyungsoo bergegas pulang ke rumahnya—hari ini ia meminta pulang lebih cepat pada atasannya di kantor karena ada alasan yang menurutnya begitu penting.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya di halte bus untuk kedatangan bus selanjutnya. Ketika bus itu datang, ia bergegas masuk dan mengambil tempat paling belakang lalu membuka sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'aku akan pulang hari ini, aku sudah ada di Narita. Jadi, cepatlah pulang kerja dan sambut aku di rumah karena aku merindukanmu.'

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama pengirim pesan singkat di ponselnya itu dan senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Aku akan menyambutmu sebaik mungkin."

.

.

**Ketika Mereka Bertemu** © **darkestlake**

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Rating: M

Warning: boyslove! Almost PWP? Almost fluff? Kaisoo pair! AU! OOC! Beware of typo(s)!

.

.

Jongin menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Incheon ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh malam waktu Korea. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak mantelnya dan sedikit bergidik ketika ia merasakan dinginnya udara malam kota Seoul pada bulan Desember.

Seoul, kota yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama dua tahun ini sepertinya tidak banyak berubah. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya—bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Tokyo dengan cepat sesuai permintaan kedua orang tuanya dan harapan kedua kakak perempuannya. Tapi, orang tua dan kakak-kakak Jongin sendiri belum tahu bahwa Jongin sudah pulang malam ini.

Jongin menyeringai. Ha! Ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini di rumah kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tidak ada bertemu sekalipun dengan pemuda mungil itu selama dua tahunnya di Jepang. Ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama kuliah ketika berpisah dan sekarang, Jongin dengar sendiri dari Kyungsoo bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi sebagai seorang kameramen.

Pekerjaan yang cukup manly menurut Jongin.

Jongin meminta taksi yang ia tumpangi dari bandara berhenti di depan sebuah kompleks perumahan. Jongin turun setelah membayar taksi itu dan bergegas mencari rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh leher Jongin dengan erat ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu ada di pintu depan rumahnya. Jongin tertawa dan balas mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo sama erat dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh pemuda mungil—yang demi apa, Jongin sangat kagum dengan keringanannya—sebelum berputar beberapa kali. Jongin baru berhenti saat Kyungsoo dengan tawanya yang sedikit tercekik meminta Jongin berhenti berputar.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongin, "Ukh, aku pusing." Keluhnya.

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang karena sudah melihatmu lagi." dan memberikan cengiran manis di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Jongin, sebelum beringsut untuk turun dari pelukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Ayo masuk. Diluar sangat dingin." Ajaknya kemudian.

.

.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat mengajak Jongin untuk makan dahulu, tapi, pemuda itu menolak. Akhirnya mereka hanya berada di kamar Kyungsoo sambil memakan beberapa kukis yang kebetulan masih tersisa banyak di rumah. Jongin tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan bersandar pada bedstand, sementara Kyungsoo berada di pangkuannya dengan lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang.

"Bagaimana Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo, memulai pertanyaan setelah menyuapkan sepotong kukis pada Jongin.

"Hmm.." Jongin bergumam sambil mengunyah kue kering itu dalam mulutnya, "Bagus, orang-orang sana ramah. Juga banyak gadis dan pria cantik disana."

Krak!

Jongin tertawa mendengar suara kue yang dipecah paksa menjadi dua. Ia mencium tengkuk Kyungsoo—mendapat lenguhan tertahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar tertahan sebagai balasan.

"Berapa kali kau tidur dengan orang Jepang?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan satu orang pun disana." Ujar Jongin, "Terkadang memang berat disana, aku tidak bisa menyentuh seorang pun ketika merindukanmu. Banyak teman-temanku yang sering mengajakku ke tempat hiburan, tapi, yah... ah, aku hanya menginginkanmu, Soo." Dengan manjanya, Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli karena sentuhan itu, "Benarkah?"

"Mm..." Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin mengangguk di tengkuknya.

Mungkin terlihat seperti percakapan biasa. Tapi, Kyungsoo paham maksud Jongin. Dengan cara halus dan kekanakan itu Jongin tengah meminta 'bagian' untuknya yang tidak bisa ia nikmati selama dua tahun ini.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Jongin menyambut bibir Kyungsoo yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat dengan perlahan dan kemudian melepaskan pagutan itu ketika belum lama berciuman.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan sekarang, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa. Pemuda itu membelai pelan pipi Kyungsoo, "Kau mengerti dengan begitu mudah, Soo."

"Jangan berpikir kau saja yang menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh orang lain..." Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah di telinga Jongin, "Aku juga merindukanmu.."

"Well," Jongin menyeringai, "Mulailah lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda itu tertidur di ranjang dengan Kyungsoo yang merayap diatasnya. Kyungsoo kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu dan mereka bergerak seirama. Jongin menyentuh pinggul Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremas bongkahan pipi pantat pemuda itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh.." Kyungsoo menggumam kecil dan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan—menggesekkan bagian kecilnya yang akan menjadi muara hasratnya nanti pada milik Jongin. Jongin menahan nafasnya sesaat dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo, mendesah pelan—sementara desahan dan rengekan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih nyaring.

"Uhh... umhh—Jongin..." pemuda mungil itu terangsang sendiri dengan pergerakannya.

Jongin menahan pinggul Kyungsoo untuk terus bergerak, "Sabarlah, Kyungsoo..." bisiknya, mengangkat kaos yang dipakai pemuda yang lebih mungil keatas dan menyentuh pucuk dada Kyungsoo—mencubitnya gemas, "Aku bahkan belum menggarap bagian atasmu."

"Jongin—uh, please... selesaikan ini dengan cepat..." pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, "Well..." ujarnya. Membaringkan balik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini pemuda yang lebih mungil yang berada di bawah tindihannya, "Kita lihat saja, seberapa bisa kau membuatku puas, sayang."

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah lagi saat Jongin menjilat putingnya dan kemudian membawa mulutnya untuk mengulum pucuk dada itu. Dengan tidak sabaran, tangan Kyungsoo merayap untuk melepas kancing kemeja Jongin. Kyungsoo memekik dan reflek memeluk punggung itu ketika Jongin menghisap putingnya dengan begitu kuat. Kyungsoo merasa organnya yang menegang sedari tadi mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Dia tidak tahan dan dia memerlukan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar memerlukan Jongin di dalamnya sekarang.

"Jonginhh... cepat—uh, selesaikan—ahh.. foreplay-mu..." Kyungsoo tersengal, memeluk Jongin lebih erat.

Jongin beralih turun untuk melucuti celana training yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu bersiul ketika mendapati Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memakai celana dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan ini, Soo." Jongin terkekeh—membuang bawahan Kyungsoo ke sembarang arah dan mengecup batang kecil Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang—bahkan Jongin bisa melihat adanya cairan yang mengalir sedikit dari pucuknya.

Kyungsoo mengeluh dengan sentuhan kecil dari Jongin.

Jongin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada permukaan celah kecil diantara bongkahan pipi pantat Kyungsoo, mengecup lembut permukaannya. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya kembali disana dan meraup seluruh permukaan lubang kecil itu sebelum mulai menghisapnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo gemetar ketika menyadari Jongin memasukkan ludah ke dalam lubang miliknya dan tidak lama kemudian, lidah Jongin mulai memasuki liang itu.

"Unghh.. Jonginhh... a-ahh..." Kyungsoo menggeliat. Jongin memang terampil dalam hal seperti ini. Lidah itu melesak masuk dan bergerak membelai sekitar dinding rektumnya. Menggelikan merasakan lidah itu tidak mau berhenti, Jongin sekarang tengah mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya terus menerus pada anus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi saat Jongin meraih batangnya untuk diremas, jemari Jongin menari diatas kepalanya dan mengusap-usap lubang kecil disana.

"Aahh.. Jongin-hh.. selesaikan ini.." Kyungsoo nyaris menangis mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia hampir tiba tanpa sampai kepada seks yang sebenarnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan seringai sebelum membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Carilah kesenanganmu sendiri, Soo.." bisik Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Pemuda itu mulanya melepaskan kemeja Jongin yang seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka sejak tadi, menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang sebenarnya belum sempurna terbentuk—namun, Kyungsoo menyukainya karena menurutnya itu terkesan lembut dan maskulin sekaligus.

Kyungsoo mengelus bagian bawah Jongin yang menggembung diantara selangkangan dengan pelan, menimbulkan erangan ringan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menurunkan risleting celana Jongin lalu menurunkan sedikit bawahan itu hingga milik Jongin terlihat.

Kyungsoo memompa pelan milik Jongin sesaat sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan berusaha menyesuaikan posisi milik Jongin dengan liangnya. Ketika ujung batang Jongin menyentuh permukaan anus Kyungsoo dan ia sudah merasa pas, Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu ternganga sementara batang Jongin masuk dengan lembut perlahan di dalamnya—dan meskipun Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu lembut, ia tetap merasakan sakit seperti terbelah.

"Ahh.." Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin mendesah ketika pantatnya menimpa pangkal selangkangan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih meringis, berusaha menahan sakitnya—terutama karena ukuran Jongin yang lumayan besar. Dua tahun tidak bercinta sedikit membuat Kyungsoo harus membiasakan diri kembali dengan kehadiran Jongin di dalamnya. Entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan otot rektumnya untuk membuat dinding anusnya menjadi lebih rileks—dan agar cairan rektumnya dapat mengalir sehingga dapat mengurangi perih yang ia rasakan. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat Jongin mendesah kembali karena miliknya seperti diremas dengan lembut di dalam sana.

Dan Kyungsoo juga mendesah karena gerakan rektumnya sendiri, milik Jongin semakin masuk dan menyentuh titiknya di dalam.

"Ungh.." Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun. Pemuda itu memeluk leher Jongin dan mendongak merasakan sensasi panas diantara selangkangannya. Rasanya benar-benar dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo dan pemuda mungil itu semakin mempercepat pergerakannya sendiri.

"Uhh! U-waahh! Jonginhh..." Kyungsoo memekik ketika kepala batang Jongin kembali menumbuk titiknya dengan keras. Kaki Kyungsoo gemetar setelah beberapa tusukan berikutnya di titiknya. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

Jongin memegangi kedua belah pantat Kyungsoo dan membantu kekasihnya itu untuk bergerak. Jongin melakukannya lebih keras dan cepat dari apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sendiri—sementara kepala Kyungsoo sudah terkulai pasrah di pundaknya dengan kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di leher Jongin.

"Aahh.. ahh... ah!" Kyungsoo mendesah tepat di telinga Jongin, membuat kekasihnya itu semakin panas dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. shit! Kyungsoo—hh.." Jongin merasakan dinding Kyungsoo semakin berkontraksi menjepitnya di dalam. Kyungsoo akan segera klimaks.

"Aanghh! Jonginhh!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan sesaat pandangan matanya memutih. Tubuhnya terasa ringan—kendati ia masih merasakan Jongin bergerak di bawah sana.

"Tsk!" Jongin memejamkan matanya saat dinding anus Kyungsoo berkontraksi hebat—namun, ia masih bergerak. Merasa Kyungsoo masih lemas pasca orgasme, Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut di ranjang. Jongin kembali bergerak—kali ini lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya saat dirasanya pandangan putih yang tadi ia lihat memudar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bagaimana wajah Jongin yang sedang menahan nikmat dengan mata terpejam diiringi erangan dan desisan lirih pemuda itu. Kyungsoo memandang kearah lain dan ia mendapati tubuh Jongin yang dibanjiri peluh—membuat kulit cokelatnya menjadi sewarna madu. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi ketika Jongin lagi-lagi menumbuk titiknya. Pemuda yang lebih mungil menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang menggairahkan.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali tergoda—ia merasa batangnya kembali menegang.

Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo kembali membawa kakinya melingkari pinggang Jongin. Ia mendekap punggung Jongin dengan erat—menginginkan tubuhnya selalu bersentuhan dengan Jongin selama mereka bercinta. Kyungsoo menginginkan seluruh tubuhnya bertautan dengan Jongin dalam jarak terdekat yang dapat mereka capai.

"U-ohh! Jonginhh—ahh.. ja-janganhh!" Kyungsoo memutuskan ciuman mereka lalu menangis ketika Jongin lagi-lagi menggenggam batangnya dan menggaruk lubang kecil disana beberapa kali sementara titiknya terus menerus ditumbuk dengan cepat dan keras. Desahan putus asa Kyungsoo semakin nyaring saat pucuk dadanya bergesekan dengan milik Jongin.

"Aahh.. Soo—hh.." Jongin menggeram. Miliknya semakin menegang mendengar suara erotis Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di dekat telinganya.

Kaki Kyungsoo gemetaran saat Jongin menusuknya dengan kecepatan yang benar-benar menggila dan setiap tusukan itu selalu tepat memukul titiknya dengan keras—bahkan terlalu keras. Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan dekapannya di punggung Jongin dan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Jongin—meski beberapa kali kakinya hampir terjatuh. Jongin yang mengerti mendorong salah satu paha Kyungsoo ke depan—membuat kaki Kyungsoo kembali terbuka, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo semakin terdesak ke belakang dan tubuhnya tersentak semakin kuat.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, memberikan tusukan terakhir yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit berbarengan dengan erangan kerasnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Kyungsoo, sementara hasil orgasme kedua Kyungsoo sudah membuat tubuhnya dan Jongin dipenuhi cairan lengket yang amis. Jongin menindih tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka dan mencabut batangnya dari anus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit merintih dengan gesekan kecil itu dan ia dapat melihat tetesan benih Jongin yang mengalir dari anusnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya yang satu tahun lebih tua itu lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau lelah, hm?" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan dalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk di dada Jongin dan memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Soo, kuharap kau jangan tidur dulu." Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo, "Aku punya satu hal yang harus kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Ugh." Kyungsoo cemberut mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa langsung tidur dalam dekapan Jongin sehabis percintaan mereka, "Ada apa, eoh?"

Jongin merogoh saku celananya, "Uh, beruntung sekali tadi kau hanya melemparkan kemejaku." Ujarnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil sewarna beludru lalu membukanya.

Kyungsoo terpana menatap cincin perak dengan ukiran-ukuran kecil rumit di sepanjang lingkaran cincin itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Jongin segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Besok, ikutlah ke rumahku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yang masih terkesima dengan ukiran di cincin yang diberikan Jongin merespon dengan sedikit kaget. Jongin tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Besok, ikutlah kerumahku—

—Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada orang tua dan kakak-kakakku."

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa malam itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya selama ini.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

Ketika Mereka Bertemu; **end**

.

.

A/N: fic karangan yang tercipta dua jam sehabis ulangan akhir semester satu, mata pelajaran kimia. Dipublish tiga hari kemudian pada hari minggu, 14-12-2013. Republish tanggal 17-01-2015


End file.
